Autumn Festival (2017.09.28)
Event Time Start: '''28 September 2017 '''End: '''8 October 2017 Lottery Draw (Gacha) 1.You can enter the lottery interface through the '''Autumn Festival Fan ( ) on the upper right corner of the Lobby Interface. 2.At the lottery interface, you can use 300Heroes Mooncake Ticket ( ) to draw the lottery. 3.You can get 300Heroes Mooncake Ticket from Shenjing Rabbit's Peep Package or Moon Rabbits Promotion Package, both are available in Item Mall. 4.Clicking on 1 Draw Button ( ) will consume 1 300Heroes Mooncake Ticket to draw the lottery once 5.Clicking on 5 Draws Button ( ) will consume 5 300Heroes Mooncake Tickets to draw the lottery 5 times. 6.Each draw has a chance to get a random item on the lottery interface, the information of all available items (image/name/chance to obtain (%)) on the lottery interface is in a clockwise manner as follows: * (X Fragment) x 1 (16.31%) * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 1 (10.41%) * (Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) x 1 (2.52%) * (Level 3 Attack Damage Gem) x 1 (10.41%) * (Lesser Dragon Summoning Amulet) x 1 (10.41%) * (300Heroes Mooncake Ticket) x 1 (1.37%) * (Skin Card - Kan'u Unchou (Ikkitousen)) x 1 (0.75%) * (Random Artifact Package) x 1 (0.41%) * (Royal Tribute Chrysanthemum) x 1 (3.96%) * (Easter Egg) x 1 (0.26%) * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 5 (19.15%) * (D-Dial) x 1 (2.15%) * (Perfect Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) x 1 (0.26%) * (Level 3 Magic Penetration Gem) x 1 (10.41%) * (Greater Dragon Summoning Amulet) x 1 (5.65%) * (300Heroes Mooncake Ticket) x 1 (1.37%) * (Skin Card - Mori Ranmaru) x 1 (0.33%) * (Level 14 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 1 (0.18%) * (Autumn Maple Leaf) x 1 (2.52%) * (Skin Card - Kaleido Ruby Rin) x 1 (1.17%) Autumn Festival Activities Event Time: '''28 September 2017 ~ 8 October 2017 '''Task A (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily login to the game to obtain the following items: * (Royal Tribute Chrysanthemum) x 1 '''Task B (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily receive 3 victories in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following items: * (300Heroes Mooncake Ticket) x 1 '''Task C (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily use ward 10 times in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following items: * (Royal Tribute Chrysanthemum) x 1 '''Task D (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily give '''Good Job ( ) to other players 2 times to obtain the following items: * (Royal Tribute Chrysanthemum) x 1 Task E (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily receive '''Good Job ( ) from other players 3 times to obtain the following items: * (300Heroes Mooncake Ticket) x 1 Task F (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, click '''5 Draws Button ( ) 1 time and get 5 identical items (EXTREMELY UNLUCKY) to obtain the following items: * (Title Card - European Emperor or African Chief？？) x 1 Task G (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a critical effect (暴击效果') 5 times to obtain the following items: * (300Heroes Mooncake Ticket) x 1 '''Task H (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, receive '''Good Job' ( ) from other players 30 times in Eternal Arena to obtain the following items: * (Royal Tribute Chrysanthemum) x 4 Task I (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, exchange an item from '''Exchange Reward Board 3 times to obtain the following items: * (Royal Tribute Chrysanthemum) x 4 Task J (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use 300Heroes Mooncake Ticket to draw lottery 50 times to obtain the following items: * (Royal Tribute Chrysanthemum) x 2 * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 1 '''Task K (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use 300Heroes Mooncake Ticket to draw lottery 100 times to obtain the following items: * (Royal Tribute Chrysanthemum) x 5 * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 2 '''Task L (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use 300Heroes Mooncake Ticket to draw lottery 300 times to obtain the following items: * (Royal Tribute Chrysanthemum) x 15 * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 7 '''Task M (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use 300Heroes Mooncake Ticket to draw lottery 500 times to obtain the following items: * (Royal Tribute Chrysanthemum) x 25 * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 12 '''Task N (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use 300Heroes Mooncake Ticket to draw lottery 1000 times to obtain the following items: * (Royal Tribute Chrysanthemum) x 50 * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 25 '''Task O (Unlimited Time Quest): '''During the event, each time you use 300Heroes Mooncake Ticket to draw lottery and get 300Heroes Mooncake Ticket, you will produce a critical effect (暴击效果'''). While within the duration of the critical effect, you gain the following bonus effect: *Randomly increase the number of rewards from lottery draw by 1~3 times. Exchange Reward This event has Royal Tribute Chrysanthemum and Autumn Maple Leaf as exclusive materials for exchanging rewards. The information of all available exchange rewards is as follows: * (Hero Card - Lelouch) = x 25 * (Hero Card - Kafuu Chino) = x 25 * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) = x 3 * (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) = x 10 * (True Whitebeard Captain Summoning Amulet) = x 1 * (X Fragment) = x 2 * (Level 10 Upgrade Fortune Card) = x 5 | x 10 * (Perfect Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) = x 20 * (Refined Random Outstanding Attribute Card) = x 8 | x 15 * (Holy Sword (Eternal Battlefield)) = x 6 | x 30 * (Adaptive Armor (Eternal Battlefield)) = x 4 | x 15 * (Battlemage Ring (Eternal Battlefield)) = x 4 | x 15 * (Christmas Tree) = x 10 | x 40 * (Level 3 Random Gem Chest) = x 3 * (Level 4 Random Gem Chest) = x 10 * (Skin Card - Higurashi Kagome) = x 5 | x 20 * (Skin Card - Asama Tomo) = x 30 * (Skin Card - Dimension Traveler Neptune) = x 30 Discount Shop During the event, a discount shop is a place where you can purchase various items both non-limited and limited by using diamonds. The shop resets every 24 hours at midnight with a selection of 8 items that have reduced price. The selection of items and reduced price are randomly generated. Once an item is purchased, the slot of that item is disabled as the item itself is sold out until the shop resets. Players can also manually reset the shop before midnight by clicking on the button at the upper right corner of the screen, but it will cost a certain value of diamonds for each reset. Duplicate Skin When you receive a duplicate of a skin you already had from the lottery, the game system will exchange the duplicate skin for Autumn Maple Leaf. The number of Autumn Maple Leafs you will receive is as follows: * (Skin Card - Mori Ranmaru) -> x 6 * (Skin Card - Kan'u Unchou (Ikkitousen)) -> x 4 * (Skin Card - Kaleido Ruby Rin) -> x 2 ---- ----